James, Daniel y Lily Potter
by Noemi Potter
Summary: La siguiente generacion. Que sorpresar habra...
1. Chapter 1

_**James, Daniel y Lily Potter**_

Antes de nada quiero decirles que esta historia NO esta basada en mi otra historia Harry Potter y la orden de Gryffindor, aunque puede que meta personajes de esta no quiere decir que lo que pase en esta historia tenga nada que ver con lo que ocurrirá al final de la otra historia.

Capitulo 1 

Era una mañana calurosa de Abril. Harry Potter dormía tranquilamente con su mujer, Ginny Weasley (a partir de ahora la llamaremos Ginny Potter), hace casi un año que se habían casado, al terminar Ginny Hogwarts, mas exactamente el 15 de Julio, el que según le contó a Harry Sirius fue el día en el que sus padres se casaron. La ceremonia ocurrió en el mismo Hogwarts, en donde los caso el Profesor Dumbledore. La comida también ocurrió en Hogwarts. Ambos eran profesores en Hogwarts, Harry de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Ginny de encantamientos. Poco después de la boda, tanto Harry como Ginny les dijeron a todos que Ginny estaba embarazada. Se esperaba que Ginny diera a luz para Abril o Mayo. A parte de esto había otros dos nuevos profesores en Hogwarts, Hermione Weasley de pociones y Ronald Weasley en Vuelo. Estos dos ultimo se casaron en cuanto salieron de Hogwarts en la madriguera, estaban a punto de cumplir 2 años de casados y tenían una niña de 5 meses, Itziar Mery Weasley Granger que es la muñequita de Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione Vivian con Itziar en Hogwarts, y mientras que Ron y Hermione tenían clase tenían a un "canguro" el profesor Dumbledore que estaba encantado con la niña y ya les había avisado a Harry y Ginny que en cuanto fueran papas ya tenían canguro.

De repente Harry se despertó, Ginny se había puesto de parto. Durante el embarazo, asustados por la tremenda tripa de Ginny fueron a san Mungo para que le hicieran una magiografia (ecografía para los muggles) pero no se la pudieron hacer, había una especie de "magia" que no dejaba que se viera el interior del útero de Ginny. Después de despertarse Harry corrió a la chimenea y echo polvos flu para hablar con Hermione:

-Hermione, corre avisa a Poppy y a Albus, Ginny esta de parto.

Ese día ni Harry, un Ginny ni Hermione dieron clases, a primera hora de la mañana les dieron a los alumnos de encantamientos, pociones y dcao tenían el día libre. A media mañana Harry ya estaba de los nervios, Ginny llevaba 6 horas de parto y nadie salía para decirle nada.

De repente se oyó a alguien llorar, seguido de otros dos llantos, Harry se quedo anonadado, tres llantos o es que su hijo lloraba mucho.

Al momento llegaron minerva Albus y Hermione, cada uno traía un bebe. Harry no se lo creía-

-Tres niños- dijo anonadado.

-No- respondió Albus- dos niños y una niña.

Esa misma noche en la cena, con Hermione presente se hizo un gran anuncio.

-Alumnos, quería explicarles porque las profesoras Weasley y Potter y el profesor Potter no han dado clases. Este mediodía a las 12 y cuarto Harry y Ginny han sido padres de tres preciosos bebes, dos niños y una niña: James Arthur Potter Weasley, Daniel Ronald Potter Weasley y Lilian Emma Potter Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Después de 11 años, James, Daniel y Lily vivían en Hogwarts con sus padres, haces 3 meses que tenían 11 años y estaban pasando las vacaciones de verano con sus abuelos y con sus primos. Todos los Weasley's se habían casado y tenían hijos. Bill se caso con Fleur y tenían dos hijos, Atenea que iba a empezar 6º año y Apolo que iba a empezar 5º año. Charly se caso con Clarissa, a la que conoció en un viaje por los pirineos buscando dragones, tienen un hijo, Arthur que va a empezar 5º año con Apolo. Percy se caso con Penélope Clearwater y tuvieron dos hijos, Issabel que iba a empezar a 3º y Grodic a 2º. Los gemelos también se casaron, Fred con Angelina y tuvieron 2 hijas gemelas, Margoth y Susan, las que van a empezar 4º curso. George se caso con Alicia y tuvieron cuatro hijos, David que iba a empezar 5º, Melissa a 4º, Robert a 3º y Harry a 2º. Ni Ron y Hermione ni Harry y Ginny tuvieron más hijos.

Estaba pasando un verano muy divertido, estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para Grodic y otra para tío Harry. El cumpleaños de Grodic era un día antes que el de Harry, por lo que estaban todos mas nerviosos de lo normal, si se acercaba Harry decían que era para la fiesta de Grodic y si se acercaba Grodic era para la fiesta de Harry.

El día 30 Grodic se levanto como siempre a las 12, pero se extraño de no ver a Harry en la cama, porque de normal su primo era mas dormilón que el. Bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina estaba todo a oscuras.-

-Abuela, Abuelo, tía Mione, mama, papa, tío Harry, hay alguien...-pero antes de que terminara de hablar se encendieron las luces y aparecieron sus abuelos tíos primos y demás familiares.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Grodic- dijeron todos.

A Grodic esta fue una sorpresa mayúscula, no se esperaba semejante cosa, y fue donde sus familiares y les dijo:

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.

Durante la fiesta James, Daniel, Lily e Itziar se separaron y se preguntaron los unos a los otros:

-¿Os ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts?

Todos respondieron que no, y se decayeron pensando que eran squibs, ya que según les habían contado las lechuzas como muy tarde llegaban el día 30.

Después de pasar un rato jugando con los sortilegios Weasley, llegaron a la vez por la ventana de la cocina que estaba abierta 15 lechuzas.

-Las cartas de Hogwarts- chillaron los trillizos junto con Itziar. Lily abrió la suya y ponía:

_Estimada señorita Potter_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted ha sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Le rogamos que no olvide que el nuevo curso comenzara el primero de septiembre, el expreso partirá de la estación King's Cross a las 11:00, la lista de los nuevos libros, esta adjunta a esta nota._

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio_

_Muy Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Lily cogió la otra lista y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_ _UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_

_-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) de uso diario._

_-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS_

_-El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_-Una historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot._

_-Teoría mágica, Adalbert Wafflig._

_-Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emerie Switch._

_-Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

_-Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_-Las fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_-1 varita_

_-1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)_

_-1 telescopio_

_-1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o una tortuga._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBA PROPIA A NO SER QUE ESTEN EN EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH._

Después de tranquilizar a los 4 niños, la abuela Molly dijo:

-Por que no vamos mañana al callejón Diagon y así pasamos el día.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y James, Daniel, Lily e Itziar se fueron al cuarto de los dos primeros y se pusieron a hablar.

-En que casa creen que quedaremos- pregunto Itziar.

-No se- contesto Lily- aunque espero quedar en Gryffindor como papá, mama y los abuelos.

-Yo también- contesto Daniel- aunque me conformaría con no quedar en Slytherin. Cada vez no los aguanto, cada año son más insoportables.

-Estoy contigo- dijo James, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado- aunque prefiero quedar en Gryffindor.

Cuando James termino de hablar llego su madre (Ginny) y les dijo:

-Niños, bajen a comer que la comida esta lista.

Los cuatro bajaron a cenar en la comida Itziar le pregunto a su madre.

-Mama, donde dormiremos cuando entremos en Hogwarts, en nuestra habitación o en nuestra casa.

-Ustedes dormirán en sus casas- les contesto Ginny- y espero que no hagan nada raro como ir a Hogwarts en coche volador o algo por el estilo- dijo acordándose se Harry y Ron en 2º año.

-Quien fue en coche volador a Hogwarts mama- contestaron James y Daniel, tan cotillas como siempre.

-Vuestro padre y el padrino de James, en 2º año- contesto aguantándose la risa Mione.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQUUUEEE!!!!!- contestaron su hija y todos sus sobrinos.

-Después de comer les contamos la historia- dijo Molly mirándoles a Harry y Ron que no tenían ganas de contar esa historia.

Después de comer todos los chicos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos para así pudiera contarles la historia antes. Cuando terminaron todos fueron al salón y entre Ginny, Hermione y algunos detalles de Ron y Harry les contaron la historia, aunque lo que más gracia les hizo a todos fue cuando Ron recibió el howler de parte de la abuela Molly.

Contando la historia se pasaron toda la tarde hasta que después de cenar se fueron todos a dormir esperando que llegara mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

A la mañana siguiente a las 8 y media de la mañana estaban Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Penélope, Clarissa y Fleur despertando a todo el mundo, hijos y padres, aunque no lo parezca este día se levantaron antes los hijos que los padres.

El último en bajar fue Harry, el que ni siquiera se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños. Todos los demás si se acordaban, aunque esperaban que el no se acordara para así hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en el Caldero Chorreante.

Desayunaron sin ningún problema exceptuando la pequeña pelea entre las gemelas, que tenían el mismo carácter bromista que su padre y su tío. Cuando iban a empezar a irse por la chimenea en polvos flu los paro Ginny.

-Antes de irnos como somos muchas persona iremos de dos en dos y en estas parejas y este orden.

James - Bill

Daniel - Fleur

Lily - Charly

Atenea - Clarissa

Apolo - Percy

Arthur - Penélope

Issabel - Fred

Grodic - Angelina

Margoth - George

Susan - Alicia

David - Ron

Melissa - Hermione

Robert - Ginny

Harry - Molly

Itziar - Arthur (Abuelo)

Y por ultimo Harry solo, ya que somos impares y además no le gustan los polvos flu y rara vez no se cae al salir de la chimenea.

Después de esto empezaron a irse. El último en llegar fue Harry, y este al llegar se llevo un susto, se encontró a todo el caldero chorreante con gorritos de cumpleaños y una pancarta de "FELICIDADES HARRY" colgada del techo.

En cuanto llego la gente empezó a acercársele para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Después de esta sorpresa se juntaron todos los Potter y Weasley y quedaron que los trillizos e Itziar irían a comprar ellos solos los materiales, los demás también irían solos y los padres y abuelos irían a dar una vuelta.

-A donde iremos primero- pregunto Itziar.

-Que les parece si primero compramos el uniforme, luego los libros y al final el resto del material- dijo Lily.

-Está bien- contestaron los demás.

Primero fueron a Madam Malkin, al entrar se encontraron con muchos niños de su edad, pero el único que se presentaron fue un rubio de ojos grises, y la que parecía su hermana, también rubia de ojos grises.

-Hola- dijo la niña- soy Alison Malfoy y esta es mi hermano Regulus Malfoy. Vosotros como os llamáis –pregunto Alison.

Los cuatro niños se miraron, sabiendo que eran los hijos de Draco Malfoy, el enemigo de sus padres y le contesto James.

-Yo me soy James Potter, ellos son mis hermanos Daniel y Lily y nuestra prima Itziar Weasley.

-Buen encantados- dijo Regulus en tono falso- nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

Después de esto les toco el turno, la dependienta les izo a medida las túnicas y todo el uniforme y se fueron a Flourits & Blots.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con sus primos Apolo y Arthur, los cuales les dijeron para que no hicieran todos la cola ellos les compraban los libros y los cuatro niños se fueran a comprar el resto del material. Los niños hicieron caso, compraron la báscula, el caldero, y el telescopio. Después de esto los niños no sabían que comprar de mascota, y al final se decidieron: Itziar se compraría un gato, y Lily, Daniel y James una lechuza. Cuando salieron del Emporio de la lechuza, fueron a Ollivanders a comprarse la varita.

Al entrar no encontraron a nadie, hasta que de repente salió un hombre mayor y les saludo:

-Buenos días Señores Potter y Señoritas Potter y Weasley.

Después de este saludo el señor Ollivander los fue llamando uno por uno, al final James tenía una varita de pluma de fénix y madera de cedro, la de Daniel era de pluma de fénix y madera de aya, la de Lily pluma de fénix y madera de roble. Por ultimo la de Itziar era de pelo de cola de unicornio y madera de roble.

Cuando se iban a ir el señor Ollivander dijo:

-Pensé que no podía haber nada más curioso que lo de sus padres, pero veo que me equivoco.

James, como siempre tan curioso le pregunto al señor Ollivander:

-¿Que es curioso?.

Y este le contesto:

-Las varitas de ustedes tres son trillizas, igual que ustedes, salieron de la misma cola de fénix.

Después de esta reveladora información se fueron los cuatro al caldero chorreante.

Al llegar se encontraron con todos esperándoles.

-De que es tu varita hija- le pregunto Mione a Itziar.

-Pelos de cola de unicornio y madera de roble- le contesto orgullosa Itziar.

-Y las de ustedes tres- les pregunto Ginny a sus hijos.

-La mía de pluma de fénix y madera de cedro- dijo James.

-La mía de pluma de fénix y madera de aya- dijo Daniel.

-La mía de pluma de fénix y madera de roble- dijo Lily.

-Aunque- dijo Itziar, cortando a Harry y Ginny que les iban a felicitar por sus varitas- las plumas de sus varitas son trillizas al igual que ellos.

Después de soltar esto Harry y Ginny, igual que los demás se quedaron mudos, hasta que Harry dijo:

-Trillizas.

-Si –contesto Lily- aunque el señor Ollivanders dijo que era lo más curioso desde que tú compraste tu varita.

El resto del día los pasaron sin mas preocupación igual que las vacaciones exceptuando que Harry, Ginny, Mione y Ron se tenían que ir una semana antes a Hogwarts para preparar las clases y los trillizos se quedaron en el madriguera con los abuelos hasta el día 1 en el que tendrían que ir a la estación 9 ¾.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 

La mañana del 1 de septiembre era todo un caos en la casa de los Weasley. Había que llevar 15 baúles, 14 lechuzas, 1 gato y a 27 personas. Dado que se necesitarían muchos coches para ir decidieron ir en polvos flu a la estación. Llegaron a la estación con 10 minutos de adelanto, por lo que fueron y cogieron cuatro compartimentos al final del tren para todos.

En la estación estuvieron despidiéndose de todos y la abuela dando achuchones a todos hasta casi ahogarlos. Y después subieron al tren.

Cuando subieron James, Daniel, Lily y Itziar tuvieron un compartimiento para ellos solos, y así estuvieron jugando al Snap Explosivo, al ajedrez (a este ultimo siempre ganaba Itziar, había salido a su padre en esto), y a otros muchos juegos. Cuando ya se habían cansado se pusieron ha hablar:

-¿Como crees que sean nuestro compañero?- preguntó Daniel.

-No los se- respondió Itziar- pero espero que nos toquen compañeros como los que les tocaron a mama y a papa.

Después de haber terminado de decir estas palabras abrieron el compartimiento 3 niños.

-Hola- dijo la una niña del grupo- nos podemos sentar aquí, el tren esta lleno.

-Por supuesto- dijo James- Yo soy James Potter, mis hermanos Daniel y Lily y nuestra prima Itziar Weasley.

-Encantada, yo soy Yaiza Finnigan, este es mi hermano Mathew y nuestra prima Sarah Thomas.

-Vaya, no seréis hijos de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan- pregunto Itziar.

-Si, nuestros padres se casaron con Parvati y Padma Patil, por eso somos primos- dijo Sarah.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de quienes serian sus compañeros de clase, hasta que llegaron un par de visitas no esperadas.

-Vaya, si son nuestros los Potter- dijo Alison Malfoy, una de las que acababa de llegar junto con su hermano y sus dos guardaespaldas, Anthony Goyle y Marcus Crabbe.

-OH, si son nuestros mejores amigos- dijo James con ironía, este era el que mas odio tenia a los Malfoy por llamarle a su tía Mione "Sangre sucia" cuando iban al colegio.

-Quería presentaros a Anthony Goyle y Marcus Crabbe, y para los que no nos conocen Alison y Regulus Malfoy.

-Ellos son Yaiza y Mathew Finnigan y Sarah Thomas, y si no os importa el compartimiento esta lleno, así que adiós- les dijo Lily cerrando la puerta, según le había contado el tío Sirius había sacado el carácter de su abuela Lily, por lo que les solían decir a sus hermanos que tuvieran mucho cuidado con ella cuando se enfadaba.

Esta forma de echarlos les debió de doler mucho a los Malfoy, porque se fueron diciendo "de esta os acordáis", pero ellos no hicieron caso y siguieron con lo suyo hasta que el tren paro y bajaron. Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade se encontraron con alguien que conocían mucho, Zeus Hagrid, el hijo de Hagrid y de Olympe que era el encargado desde hace 5 años de llevar a los de primero por el lago hasta Hogwarts.

-Hola chicos, que tal el verano- les pregunto Zeus.

-Bien Zeus- dijo Daniel- vamos ya a los botes, tengo unas ganas terribles de llegar a Hogwarts y ver a papa y mama.

Zeus fue a buscar a los demás y después fueron a los botes, tuvieron suerte de que no llovía como el año pasado, en el que se cayeron al lago Harry y Grodic, aunque si hubieran estado quietos y si jugar no se habrían caído.

Pasaron el lago y llegaron al colegio allí les estaba esperando la profesora McGonagall para llevarles hasta el gran comedor. Estuvieron esperando alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que la profesora alzo la voz y les dijo:

-Ahora entraremos al gran comedor, según se les vaya llamando se pondrán el sombrero y luego se sentaran en su mesa.

Cuando salieron al comedor se encontraron a todo el mundo en silencio. Llegaron se pusieron en fula y empezaron a llamar a los niños mientras que los trillizos y Itziar miraban a sus padres la mesa de los profesores.

-Crabbe, Marcus

-Slytherin

-Creevey, Mark

-Gryffindor

-Davis, Stephan

-Ravenclaw

-Finnigan, Mathew

-Gryffindor

-Finnigan, Yaiza

-Gryffindor

-Goyle, Anthony

-Slytherin

-Jordan, Stephanie

-Gryffindor

-Longbottom, Alice

-Gryffindor

-Macmillan, Helga

-Hufflepuff

-Malfoy, Alison

-Slytherin

-Malfoy, Regulus

-Slytherin

-Potter, Daniel

-Gryffindor

-Potter, James

-Gryffindor

-Potter, Lilian

-Gryffindor

-Thomas, Sarah

-Ravenclaw

-Weasley, Itziar

-Gryffindor

-Zabini, Dennis

-Slytherin

Después de la selección se sentaron el la mesa de Gryffindor, con sus primos y amigo, y el profesor Dumbledore, empezó el discurso de principios de año.

-Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año, como os habréis dado cuenta este año la Profesora Sprout no esta con nosotros- Daniel, James y Lily miraron a la mesa y se dieron cuenta de ello- este hecho se debe a que muy recientemente la profesora Sprout falleció- hubo un silencio de parte de todo el comedor, incluso Slytherin- y por eso se ha traído un nuevo profesor de Herbologia. Un fuerte aplauso para el profesor Neville Longbottom.

A los chicos les sorprendió ver a Neville de profesor cuando en el colegio fue un desastre, aunque luego después de ponerse a pensar se dieron cuenta de que no era nada raro, ya que era la única persona que era capaz de ser tan bueno en Herbologia como Mione.

Durante el banquete, los chicos se estuvieron haciendo amigos de los Gryffindor. Resulto que todos sus padres eran amigos, por lo cual decidieron que en vacaciones se juntarían un día todos, y así sus padres se podrían volver a ver, cosa que no ocurría desde hace mucho entre algunos de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 

_Nota: A partir de ahora voy a utilizar diminutivos para los nombres, James será Jey, Daniel Dan, Itziar Itzi, Sarah Ara, Stephanie Teffy, Alice Ali, Mathew Mat, Yaiza Iza y Lily y Mark seguirá igual._

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron su primera clase de Dcao. Ese año al ser tan pocos tuvieron que coger a todas las casas y darles clase junto.

-Bienvenido a la clase de Dcao, mi nombre es Harry Potter y seré su profesor en esta materia, espero que no tengan diferencias entre ustedes por ser de distintas casa. Bueno después de esto, y por orden de lista quiero que me vayan contando cosas de sus vidas, como ejemplo empezare yo. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans, nací el 31 de Julio y soy hijo de James Grodic Potter Weasley y Lilian Anne Evans Anderson. Ahora el siguiente por favor.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Timothy Crabbe Bulstrode, nací el 26 de Abril, y soy hijo de Vicent Marcus Crabbe Parkinson y Millicent Cecile Bulstrode Spencer.

-Mi nombre es Mark Colin Creevey Madley, nací el 22 de Enero, y soy hijo de Colin Lawrence Creevey Molina y Laura Marie Madley Adams.

-Mi nombre es Stephan Vincent Davis Chang, nací el 6 de Febrero, y soy hijo de Roger Anthony Davis Manson y Cho Misako Chang Hirushi.

-Mi nombre es Mathew Maurice Finnigan Patil, nací el 30 de octubre, y soy hijo de Seamus Alfred Finnigan Holding y Parvati Maureen Patil Wolfe.

-Mi nombre es Yaiza Ethel Finnigan Patil, nací el 30 de octubre, y soy hija de Seamus Alfred Finnigan Holding y Parvati Maureen Patil Wolfe. Mathew Finnigan es mi hermano mellizo.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Christopher Goyle Umbridge, nací el 31 de Enero, y soy hijo de Gregory Robert Goyle y Josephine Jane Umbridge Fudge.

-Mi nombre es Stephanie Anne Jordan Bell, nací el 15 de Julio, y soy hija de Lee Andrew Jordan Malkin y Katie Christine Bell O'Hara.

-Mi nombre es Alice Cinthya Longbottom Lovegood, nací el 11 de diciembre, y soy hija de Neville Frank Longbottom Emson y Luna Madeleine Lovegood McKinnon.

-Mi nombre es Helga Maureen Macmillan Abbott, nací el 2 de Junio, y soy hija de Ernie Humbert Macmillan Masnton y Hannah Eileen Abbott Stevenson.

-Mi nombre es Alison Miriam Malfoy Parkinson, nací el 31 de diciembre, y soy hija de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y Pansy Mandy Parkinson Grey.

-Mi nombre es Regulus Lucius Malfoy Parkinson, soy hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y Pansy Mandy Parkinson Grey. Soy el hermano mellizo de Alison Malfoy.

-Mi nombre es James Arthur Potter Weasley, nací el 22 de abril, soy hijo de Harry James Potter Evans y Virginia Molly Weasley Harper.

-Mi nombre es Daniel Ronald Potter Weasley, nací el 22 de abril, soy hijo de Harry James Potter Evans y Virginia Molly Weasley Harper. Soy el hermano trillizo de James Potter.

-Mi nombre es Lilian Emma Potter Weasley, nací el 22 de abril, soy hija de Harry James Potter Evans y Virginia Molly Weasley Harper. Soy la hermana trilliza de James Potter y Daniel Potter.

-Mi nombre es Sarah Jane Thomas Patil, nací el 3 de agosto, y soy hija de Dean Albert Thomas Gryffin y Padma Prudence Patil Wolfe. Soy prima de los mellizos Finnigan.

-Mi nombre es Itziar Mery Weasley Granger, nací el 10 de diciembre, y soy hija de Ronald Ethelbert Weasley Harper y Hermione Grace Granger Andrews. Soy prima de los trillizos Potter.

-Mi nombre es Dennis Harold Zabini Mc Donald, nací el 1 de septiembre, y soy hijo de Blaise Malakin Zabini Rodson y Natalie Beatrice Mc Donald Evans.

-Bueno, empezó Harry, creo que con esto...

Cuando iba a terminar la clase tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Siento mucho interrumpirte Harry, dijo el director Dumbledore, pero te traigo una alumna de ultima hora, anoche no pudo hacer la selección y la hizo esta mañana y quedo en Gryffindor. Se llama Phoenix Black.


End file.
